you are my true love forever
by azalya dragneel
Summary: Lucy, seorang gadis yang tidak mengerti apa itu cinta sejati, namun saat dia mengetahui makna cinta sejati sesuatu terjadi padanya, apakah yang dialami Lucy? (selamat membaca persembahan Aza-chan di hari ulang tahun ini)


**Hisashiburi ne Minna-chan kembali lagi dengan fanfic Aza-chan, hari ini adalah hari yang special karena hari ini adalah HARI ULANG TAHUN AZA-CHAN jadi aza-chan akan memberikan hadiah untuk minna yang sudah membaca Aza-chan selama ini dan memberikan saran untuk Aza-chan jadi terimakasih banyak minna dan AKEMASHITE OMEDETTOU GOZAIMASHITTA maaf Aza-chan telat ngucapin selamat tahun baru, oke langsung saja tanpa basa-basi selamat membaca minna-chan**

* * *

Malam ini adalah malam yang special karena malam ini adalah malam tahun baru, terlihat seorang gadis tengah berjalan menuju taman dimana terdapat banyak kenangan yang ada disana. Gadis itu adalah Lucy Heartfillia, yah… mungkin dalam musim panas kali ini akan berbeda- sangat berbeda dari tahun sebelumnya karena seseorang

**Azalya Dragneel mempersembahkan**

_**You are My True Love, Forever**_

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: typo yang berserakan, OOC dan berbagai macam kekurangan-_-"**

**cover bukan milik Aza-chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Namaku Natsu, Natsu Dragneel senang berkenelan denganmu" kata seorang laki-laki berambut pink yang ternyata bernama Natsu

"lalu siapa namamu?"

"Umm, namaku Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" jawab gadis berambut pirang itu dengan wajah yang murung

"oh iya, kenapa kau tampak murung Luce?" Tanya Natsu sambil memperhatikan wajah Luce yang memang terlihat murung

"eh, Luce?"

"iya, Luce memang ada yang salah?" Tanya Natsu dengan wajah tak bersalah(?). Lucy tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya terdiam

"jadi kenapa kau terlihat murung?" Tanya Natsu pada Lucy, mungkin bagi Lucy ini hal yang tidak wajar karena dia mengatakan masalah pribadinya pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Namun apa daya melihat Natsu yang memandanginya terus menerus membuat dia terpaksa menceritakannya mungkin laki-laki ini mempunyai solusi untuk permasalahannya

"hahh, aku sedang memikirkan hubunganku dengan seseorang yang tidak direstui oleh orang tuaku"kata Lucy yang langsung menundukan kepalanya, membiarkan pony pirangnya menutupi wajahnya.

"umm, memang kenapa orang tuamu tidak merestui hubunganmu?"

"hanya karena aku baru mengenal orang yang aku cintai dalam sehari"

"AP-APA DALAM SEHARI? Kau yakin?" Tanya Natsu yang bergitu shock sepertinya, dan Lucy yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya ber-sweetdrop.

"aku sangat yakin karena dia adalah cinta sejatiku"

"heh, apa kau yakin dengan hal itu, bagaimana kalau dia hanyalah orang asing yang hanya menginginkan sesuatu yang berharga darimu?" Tanya Natsu seolah dia adalah seorang pakar cinta yang ahli

"mana mungkin dia adalah orang yang baik bahkan sangat baik bagiku"

"hah, terserah kau saja dan juga sepertinya tidak mengerti apa itu arti cinta sejati" kata Natsu

"huhh?, perkataanmu itu seakan kau itu seorang yang sudah ahli dalam hal cinta saja" Lucy lalu menatap Natsu agak sedikit kesal

"aku rasa itu memang benar aku memang ahli dalam hal cinta" kata Natsu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"terserah kau saja" Lucypun meninggalkan Natsu di atap dan Natsu hanya memandang kepergian Lucy sambil tersenyum lembut

"_aku rasa kau akan mengetahui apa itu cinta sejati suatu saat"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

LUCY POV

Bel sekolahpun berbunyi, semua murid Fairy Tail High School langsung berhamburan keluar sekolah, aku pun langsung berjalan menuju rumahku karena aku ingin sekali merasakan udara segar karena selama ini aku terus pulang dengan menggunakan mobil pribadiku tapi bukan berarti selama ini aku tidak pernah berjalan kaki hanya saja ayahku berkata dia selalu khawatir jika aku berjalan kaki padahal inikan masih siang hari lagipula aku juga akan baik-baik saja (kok jadi curhat?-_-)

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, entah kenapa aku ingin sekali menuju toko buku langgananku untuk membeli sebuah novel terbaru. Namun dalam saat akan menuju toko buku aku melewati sebuah café dan tanpa sengaja aku melihat seseorang yang sangat aku kenal. Mataku terbelalak dan bulir-bulir air mata telah membasahi pipiku mengetahui orang itu tengah berciuman bersama gadis lain

END LUCY POV

Lucypun langsung memasuki café itu dan menghampiri seorang laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna biru tua, dia adalah Gray Fullbuster tunangan Lucy yang selama ini dianggap Lucy sebagai cinta sejatinya. Lucypun menepuk bahu Gray, Gray pun menoleh kebelakang dan…

PLAAKK

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Gray, Gray sangat kaget melihat Lucy ada di café dan mendapatinya bersama gadis lain

"kau- KAU PIKIR APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?" air mata Lucypun sudah tak terbendung lagi, Graypun tidak berkata apa-apa dan langsung menarik Lucy keluar café

"dasar pembohong, kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kau bilang aku adalah cinta sejatimu"

"heh? Sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak mengerti apa itu cinta ya? Dasar" kata Gray sambil tersenyum sinis

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau tau sebenarnya aku tidak mencintaimu melainkan aku mencintai hartamu, sebenarnya aku memanfaatkanmu tapi ternyata ada gadis lain yang memiliki harta melebihi dirimu jadi aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi"

"aku tidak percaya, KAU TEGA SEKALI GRAY!"Lucy langsung berlari meninggalkan Gray dan berlari menuju rumahnya

Sesampainya dirumah Lucy langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal agar tangisannya tidak terdengar. Hatinya sangat sakit hingga dia tidak tau harus melakukan apa, yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menangis. Tanpa dia sadari karena kelelahan menangis Lucypun tertidur hingga pagi

**KEESOKAN HARINYA, DI ATAP SEKOLAH**

Hari ini langit terlihat cerah mentari menyinari dengan hangat, seperti biasa Lucy duduk termenung diatas atap sekolah sambil memandangi langit yang bergitu cerah.

"kelihatannya kau sedang ada masalah?" terdengar suara seorang laki-laki dan laki-laki itu mendekati Lucy dan duduk di sebelahnya

"apa urusanmu?" Lucy menanggapinya dingin

"eh? Jangan begitu Luce akukan hanya bertanya" sekarang kita tau siapa laki-laki itu

"hahh.., tidak aku tidak apa-apa" Lucypun menjawab pertanyaan Natsu

"biar kutebak kau ada masalah tentang tunanganmu benarkan?" yak dan pertanyaan Natsu benar-benar tepat sasaran

"bisa dibilang begitu"jawab Lucy sambil menundukan kepalanya

"hei.., kau jangan seperti itu lagipula masih ada banyak laki-laki di dunia ini yang mungkin lebih tampan darinya seperti aku" kata Natsu percaya diri, Lucy yang mendengar hal itu hanya terkekeh pelan

"ada-ada saja kau Natsu" Lucy masih tertawa kecil, Natsu yang melihat hal itu merasa senang melihat sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah cantik gadis di sebelahnya

"hehehe, nah begitu kau lebih cantik kalau kau tersenyum seperti itu dari pada kau murung seperti tadi kau jadi terlihat aneh tau" mendengar kata-kata Natsu tanpa disadari semburat merah muncul di pipi Lucy, entah kenapa dia merasa debaran jantungnya begitu cepat. Lucy langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Natsu

"ano Luce, kau tidak apa-apa?'

"a-aku tidak a-apa-apa, lagipula apa tadi kau mengatakan aku aneh?"

"ti-tidak kok hehehe" kata Natsu yang sedikit bergidik ngeri karena Lucy mengeluarkan deathglare andalannya

"oh iya Luce, malam ini ada sebuah pesta kembang api musim panas di taman magnolia apa kau mau ikut?" Tanya Natsu sambil menunjukan cengiran khasnya

"e-eh? Ya baiklah aku mau" ucap Lucy sambil memandang Natsu

"yoshh, nanti sore aku tunggu di taman magnolia jam 6 sore ya Luce" kata Natsu sambil berdiri dari tempat dia duduk dan berjalan meninggalkan Lucy

"baiklah Natsu, sampai nanti" kata Lucy, setelah itu tak lama setelah Natsu pergi pipinya kembali dihiasi semburat merah, jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang. Dia belum pernah merasa seperti ini apakah ini yang namanya cinta?

**SORE HARINYA**

Lucy sedang bersiap-siap dia terlihat sangat cantik, dia memakai kimono berwarna putih dengan gambar bunga berwarna pink menghiasi kimononya. Rambut pirangnya yang diikat membuat dia terlihat sangat anggun, setelah selesai secara kebetulan dia mendapat sms dari Natsu

From: Natsu

To: Lucy

_Hey Luce, aku sudah di taman Magnolia cepat ya ^^_

Setelah membaca sms Natsu, Lucy tersenyum lembut dan kebetulan juga jarak antara rumah Lucy dengan taman magnolia cukup dekat.

Lucypun beranjak keluar kamarnya dan menuruni tangga dan langsung berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya

**Skip time**

Lucy akhirnya tiba di taman magnolia dan dia mendapati seorang pria berambut salmon sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman, Lucy langsung berlari kecil dan memanggil Natsu. Natsu yang langsug menoleh kearah suara tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya memandangi Lucy yang hari ini terlihat sangat cantik.

"_kau cantik" _Natsu bergumam kecil

"hey Natsu, kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu? Dan barusan kau berkata apa?" Tanya Lucy sedikit heran dengan Natsu

"e-eh? Ti-tidak kok hehehe maaf" Natsu hanya bisa menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal sambil menahan semburat merah agar tidak muncul di pipinya

"lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"tentu saja kita akan bersenang-senang ayo" Natsu langsung menarik Lucy, melihat tangannya digenggam tangan Natsu yang hangat detak jantung Lucy lagi-lagi berdegup cepat

"_Kami-sama, apa yang terjadi. Jantungku berdebar debar lagi apa aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta dengan Natsu?"_ Tanya Lucy dalam hati

"ce….Luce…. LUCY!" Lucypun kembali tersadar dari lamunannya berkat Natsu yang memanggil namanya

"i-iya?"

"kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"tidak kok"

"ya sudah, hey bagaimana kalau kita bermain menangkap ikan mas?"Tanya Natsu

"ummm, baiklah kalau begitu" mereka mulai bermain diiringi tawa canda, Natsu yang melihat Lucy tertawa gembira merasa sangat senang dia merasa hatinya begitu hangat.

"yahh, gagal lagi" kata Lucy yang kecewa karena dia gagal mendapatkan ikan mas yang dia inginkan

"tenang saja Luce, aku akan mendapatkannya" Natsupun berusaha mengambil ikan mas itu dan akhirnya berhasil mereka mendapatkan sepasang ikan mas

"Ini Luce, karena aku dpat sepasang jadi untuk kau satu untuk aku satu ya" kata Natau sambil menunjukan grins khasnya

"wahhh, arigatou ne Natsu" kata Lucy sambil tersenyum manis kearah Natsu bahkan terlalu manis baginya

"umm, Luce kau terlihat manis kalau kau tersenyum seperti itu kau tau" kata Natsu da terlihat semburat merah menjalar di pipinya mungkin dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya

"e-eh? Benarkah?"

"ya aku lebih suka melihat kau tersenyum seperti itu"

"maksud-" Lucy belum menyelesaikan perkataannya karena Natsu kembali menarik Lucy

"sudahlah lebih baik, ayo kita mencari tempat duduk dulu aku capek lagi pula sebentar lagi pesta kembang api akan dimulai yosshh" merekapun berjalan di tengah keramaian, mereka akhirnya menemukan tempat duduk. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan semuanya hanya terdiam melihat langit yang indah dengan taburan bintang yang bersinar terang hingga Lucy memulai pembicaraan

"ne Natsu terimakasih ya atas semuanya, aku sangat senang" kata Lucy yang tetap memandang langit

"sama-sama Lucy, aku juga merasa senang"

"Natsu, bagaimana kalau tahun depan kita seperti ini lagi kau mau?"

"tentu saja, dengan senang hati"

"janji?" Lucy menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya

"janji" kata Natsu sambil menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Lucy dan disaat yang bersamaan kembang apipun mulai dinyalakan, langit bertambah indah kali ini Natsu dan Lucy kembali melihat langit dengan jari mereka yang masih bertautan. Jari mereka belum juga lepas hingga kembang api pun berakhir, mereka melepas tautan diantara jari mereka dan tersenyum satu sama lainnya. namun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lucy" terdengar seseorang memanggilnya namun dia tau bahwa itu bukan suara Natsu melainkan suara seseorang yag sangat tidak ingin dia temui selamanya dan dia adalah Gray

"apa yang kau inginkan Gray?" kata Lucy yang senyumannya mulai luntur dari wajahnya

"aku ingin bicara denganmu"

"apa yang kau ingin bicarakan? Aku sudah tidak ada urusan denganmu"

"tunggu aku ingin mengatakan-"

"apa yang ingin kau katakan?, aku muak denganmu" Lucy sudah tidak bisa menahan kemarahan dan kesdihan yang kembali muncul padahal baru saja dia merasakan kebahagiaan yang belum pernah dia rasakan. Lucy langsung berlari menjauhi Gray termasuk juga Natsu

"Luce!" panggil Natsu sambil mengejar Lucy namun Lucy tidak menyahut panggilan Natsu, Lucy terus berlari hingga dia menyebrang jalan dan tanpa dia sadari sebuah mobil melintas dan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DUUAAKKK

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy duduk di sebuah kursi di taman magnolia tempat yang sama dia merasakan kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan dan tempat dimana perasaan cintanya mulai tumbuh , namun kali ini berbeda dia tidak ditemani oleh seorang yang begitu berharga baginya

Ya…, Natsu Dragneel yang sangat dicintainya telah meninggal setahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan yang dialaminya saat berusaha menyelamatkan Lucy, tak terasa setetes cairan bening membasahi pipinya, rasa kehilangan yang teramat dalam begitu dia rasakan dan dia juga menyesal karena tidak menyadari perasaannya sejak dulu. Dia hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena dirinya Natsu meninggal, karena dirinya dia tidak bisa bertemu Natsu lagi, karena dirinya semua ini terjadi yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanya menangis

"Ne Natsu, kau sedang apa disana?, bagaimana kabarmu?" kata Lucy sambil memandang langit yang sama seperti tahun lalu namun baginya semua itu terasa berbeda

"kau yakin kau bisa mendengarku, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku tidak menyadari perasaanku sejak dulu, maafkan aku karena aku kau jadi tidak bisa menepati janji kita, maaf, maaf, maaf" Lucy kembali terhisak, air matanya tak berhenti membasahi pipinya. Kembang api mulai menyala dan meyinari langit malam dan tanpa dia sadari seseorang memegang pipinya dan mencium bibirnya, bibir mereka saling bertautan dan Lucy sangat terkejut mngetahui kalau orang yang menciumnya adalah orang yang selama ini dia rindukan, yang selama ini dia cintai.

"Na-Natsu…" Lucy terkejut melihat Natsu ada di hadapannya sekarang

"syukurlah kau menyadari perasaanmu sekarang, aku juga mencintaimu selamanya Lucy kau adalah cinta sejatiku" kata Natsu sambil menunjukan grins khasnya yang sangat Lucy rindukan dan Natsupun mulai meghilang menjadi butiran cahaya di saat kembang api mulai berakhir.

"aku juga akan mencintaimu selamanya Natsu, kau adalah cinta sejatiku"

**OWARI^^**

* * *

**Bagaimana?, apakah membosankan?—" maaf kalau tidak memuaskan oke Aza-chan minta hadiah review ya dari minna-chan yosshh jaa ne~**


End file.
